Ties of Generations Past
by Cielmatica
Summary: Post Future Arc. TYL Tsuna's woken up and finds everything how he imagined it to be. Reborn's alive and everybody's unscathed. However, the Millefiore family is still functional even with Byakuran gone and they're getting stronger. A vision from Yuni confuses Tsuna even more. The vision that concerns the existence of Tsuna himself.
1. Chapter 1

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. (Forgot to put this in)**

* * *

"By the way…"

"Where's Tsuna?"

"Ah, Tsunayoshi-kun went up already."

* * *

A gravity defying brunet walked towards the center of the forest where the coffin of Vongola Decimo lies. He smiled at the words disappearing from his middle school journal before turning towards a tree, a few feet away from where he stood.

"You don't need to hide, you know," he said softly.

A baby wearing a black fedora trimmed with orange in a stylish black suit with a yellow pacifier in the middle jumped down professionally from the tree and walked towards the brunet.

"Dame-Tsuna," Reborn started, "Did you really need to do that elaborate plan of yours just to beat Byakuran?"

The brunet looked at his tutor for a while before facing himself towards the calm, peaceful blue sky.

"That was the only way left." Tsuna replied slowly. "My past-self did managed to beat him with the help of Giotto and-"

"Not that," Reborn interrupted. While Tsuna waited for Reborn to continue, he promptly sat on the ground to give his tutor his full attention.

"Did you really need to die?" Tsuna blinked and noticed Reborn's fedora that hung low covering his face.

Tsuna smiled a little before replying, "It was deemed necessary. If I just went into hiding, Byakuran would have lured me out using those precious to me and killed all of us either way. And technically, I didn't die. Besides Reborn, you died before I did. And a positive thing to add is that those died especially you came back to life."

"Don't act smart Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna chuckled lightly. "Ah, gomen Reborn. Maybe I did get carried away. My guard- no my famiglia did believe I was dead for quite a while. Except for Hibari. They're probably angry with me right now."

"That's what you get for dying."

Tsuna didn't say anything back, merely enjoying the moment of silence with his tutor. Tsuna would have admitted that seeing Reborn alive, lifted some weight over him and would have hug him the moment he came into his vision but being Reborn, Tsuna would have felt any affection shown toward his tutor would be a result of him getting a kick from Reborn thus earning a comical reunion. However, the gesture was not needed as Tsuna knew through his developed hyper intuition that Reborn felt the same way about his student alive. So, all in all, Tsuna thought it was a fair trade. Plus, Reborn never showed affection as his pride as the world greatest hitman seemed to be his first priority.

"Ne, Reborn-" Tsuna began when he heard footsteps coming from his right. Tsuna saw his right hand man, Gokudera Hayato looking relieved and furious.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera shouted. He closed the space between him and Tsuna spewing curses in different languages calling Tsuna idiot in Japanese and finally hugged his boss that seemed a bit amused at the expected reaction of his right hand man. Gokudera later took notice of his actions and immediately asked for forgiveness. Tsuna was about to calm him down when shouts from his other guardians echoed through the forest.

"Tsuna!"

"Sawada!"

"Boss!"

"Tsuna-nii!"

One by one, his guardians came with Hibari being the last. Hibari as he always is, leaned against a tree that was close enough to hear all of them yet still far away from them. Tsuna was happy enough that none of them got hurt when Yamamoto, Ryohei, Lambo and Chrome jumped towards him. Even though Tsuna was sitting down, the four managed to drag him towards the ground. Each had their arms wrapped around him tightly. Reborn smirked at the scene while Hibari looked towards the reunion with little interest. Tsuna hugged them back tightly, expressing the happiness he could not put into words into his actions. Even though the moment seemed short with Gokudera yelling at the others to get off his beloved Juudaime, Tsuna could see he was relieved making Tsuna cherished the moment with his heart. After making sure that Tsuna wasn't an illusion and Ryohei checking for his pulse, the guardians let go of him.

"Juudaime." Tsuna focused his attention on Gokudera who began to berate himself for not being there for his boss when he got shot.

"Hayato, stop. It wasn't your fault. I planned all of this. Considering that the Arcobaleno shared memories of the future to past selves, you should already know that I was responsible for this. So there's no need for you to do that. I'm the one that should be saying sorry. I put you guys through a tough time and-"

"Maa, maa, Tsuna. It's alright. You did all of this for us, right?" Takeshi said smiling. He still hasn't berated his friend for the danger he put himself but Yamamoto felt that he could do that tomorrow.

"That's right, Sawada! In return for that shock you gave us and your past-self telling Kyoko about the mafia, I want to punch you again extremely!" Ryohei responded.

"Ore-sama will forgive Tsuna-nii since Tsuna-nii is my subordinate!" Lambo replied nonchalantly.

"Ahou-shi, what the hell are you saying?" Hayato smacked Lambo on the head thus earning a glare from the cow. "There's no need for you to be sorry, Juudaime. My skills as your right hand man are still not up to standards. How can I not forgive my boss who's forgiven me for the past ten years?"

Hibari simply glanced at Tsuna muttering, "Herbivore."

Chrome smiled quietly and passed a look to Tsuna who understood. She understood that Tsuna did this so all of them wouldn't have to suffer. Also, Mukuro came back thanks to his past self. Tsuna felt his spirits lifted despite his state and replied, "Thank you everyone."

Feeling that enough time has been wasted, Reborn getting into his old habits kicked Tsuna at the back of his head lightly for the first time. "Let's go, Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna gingerly rubbed his head agreeing with his tutor. "Ahaha. Hai, Reborn."

He let his guardians get up first before he did himself; seeing them fully for the first time since his return . The moment he stood upright, a wave of nausea clouded his mind. He gasped silently and glanced towards his guardians who were all waiting for him. He motioned for them to go first. Reborn noticing something off with Tsuna turned to his student cursing softly.

"Don't Reborn. Not in front of them," Tsuna strictly whispered to his tutor but his Cloud guardian who heard the exchange raised an eyebrow to the matter. Reborn, not taking no for an answer, sternly gazed at his student making Tsuna cringed inwardly. Tsuna sighed in defeat and turned to explain the situation when Yamamoto called out, "Tsuna?"

Both his Storm and Rain guardians looked towards him, confusion etched on their faces as to why their boss hadn't even taken a step.

"Coming!" Tsuna shot Reborn a look that said I'll tell you everything later. The moment Tsuna took a single step, the nausea stronger than the last overwhelmed the brunet's mind. His vision clouded and the intensity of the pain forced him to give in. These effects caused Tsuna to stumble, his functioning legs giving out. Tsuna barely saw his guardians running towards him as he fell; one of them hoping to catch their boss in time. There was no need as Hibari caught the young boss and saw Tsuna's breathing going slower who managed to say "Sorry" before efficiently passing out.

(::::::::::: # :::::::::::)

Hibari felt the brunet's body go limp as he lost conscious. He muttered something that suspiciously sounded like Tsunayoshi before carrying the unconscious boss towards the pack of panicking herbivores. He gave Tsuna to Gokudera, just nodding towards the holder of the yellow pacifier and disappeared towards the trees. Gokudera and the others were asking what happened when a gunshot echoed through.

"Gokudera, get Tsuna to the medical bay, quickly. Ryohei go with them. Now," Reborn ordered.

The two guardians hastily went back to their base with the others hot on their heels.

"Always making others worry for you, Dame-Tsuna."

(:::::::::::!.!:::::::::::)

It turned out that Tsuna who had just come out of his paralysis state needed rest. The doctors explained due to the sudden use of his body functions which have not been able to move for a full year strained his body into moving around too much. Everyone sighed in relief to find out there was no side effects from the bullet.

"Wasn't it just like I told you?" Shoichi said nervously when Gokudera had demanded why the brunet had fainted a moment ago.

"Che. How do we know if we could trust you?" Gokudera retorted. Gokudera had mixed feelings about Irie Shoichi as he was the person who killed yet saved his boss.

"Gokudera, enough. He helped warned Tsuna of the danger and better yet helped trained your past selves." Reborn stated.

Gokudera could not answer back the logical reason but he could not help the feeling of frustration towards himself and Irie Shoichi.

"Ahem, as I was saying before all of you interrupted me," the doctor obviously annoyed continued, "I advise you to let him rest before letting him do anything. Whether it's signing paperwork or sparing with you, the stress accumulated will not help speed his recovery. I'm glad Decimo is back but please keep the excitement to a minimum." The last statement was more of a plea as almost everyone knew how boisterous the family was when Tsuna was involved.

The last time they were in the medical bay, a wall had collapsed due to the over-excitement of the Sun guardian when Tsuna had woken up from exhaustion of signing paperworks. This later caused Tsuna to pass out from thoughts of extra paperwork earning a frantic Gokudera who insulted the Sun guardian which lead to a face-off of insults. Yamamoto was laughing his usual self, enjoying the scene while Chrome was staring at them confused at what to do and Lambo ignored them commenting of them being childish. Unfortunately, the comment was unheard by Gokudera leading to another fight. At the end of the day, the medical bay was obliterated.

'Heh, you got lucky this time, Tsuna.' Reborn smirked; whether it was due to his Hyper Intuition or his years of being tutored (tortured) by Reborn, Tsuna who lied peacefully on the bed shivered.

"Now, you guys go get some sleep. It'll take that idiot student of mine to wake up in a while."

"But Reborn-san,-" Gokudera started.

"I'll stay here with Tsuna, Gokudera. Now, go before I start shooting all of you. I also believe that some of you have some issues with Tsuna unresolved."

Gokudera reluctantly left the room while Yamamoto was torn being staying with his friend and following with Gokudera, ultimately choosing the latter with help from a certain hitman. Ryohei was sent out earlier to accompany Kyoko and Haru home and Chrome sent a whisper of 'Get well soon, boss' before leaving to meet up with Mukuro. Lambo and I-pin soon trailed after. When they had all left albeit unwillingly, Reborn sat on a chair to the right of the hospital bed and doze off.

* * *

Meanwhile, news of Byakuran's demise alerted the Millefiore headquarters. The families allied with the Millefiore hastily cut off their ties and promptly left with no trace of being involved. Shouts of fear began to overwhelm the subordinates of the Millefiore.

"Byakuran-sama has beed defeated!"

"What do we do?"

"The Vongola is going to take revenge!" one screamed.

That one statement sent all of them into terror. They knew of Vongola's history. Any that went against the famiglia was wiped out.

"Why are you all afraid?" A clear voice rang out calming the ocean of voices. Everyone turned to face a person cloaked in black with a hue of indigo, a hood covering his face.

"Isn't that-"

"But I thought-"

"The person Byakuran-sama-"

"People, people. I'm asking this again. Why are you all afraid?" The cloaked figure asked.

"Because Byakuran-sama is gone. The Six Funeral Wreaths have been defeated. The allied families have left us at the mercy of the Vongola!"

Laughter echoed throughout the hall. "Are you really?" Confusion covered the faces of the subordinated. The man continued to chortle slightly before continuing.

"In my opinion, the Vongola is still weak. Vongola Nono is alive but he is a frail old man. The Decimo from what I've known is alive yet destabilized by his paralysis death. We are still considered one of the most powerful famiglia in this era."

Getting the attention of the people in the room, he continued, "Wasn't it fun taking out the Vongola? One of the oldest and powerful famiglia beaten by us? A newcomer in the mafia world. There is still a ray of light for us to win and rule over the others!" He ended with that outburst and many started to agree with his way of thinking yet some were still uneasy.

"And moreover, if any of you should feel doubtful, recognise my face as the person successor to Byakuran-sama."

The cloaked man lifted his hood and many gasped. Be it beauty or atrocity, everyone was focused on the man. His eyes were still closed.

"Listen to my voice and follow what I say." His voice melodic sounding like the comfort of their beloved ones.

"Obey my command and acknowledge that I am Byakuran-sama's successor. Understood?"

"Understood." The reply came almost immediately, devoid of emotion and free will.

"Good." The man gave out a last command and opened on of his eyes revealing a kanji for the number 7.

"Now, when the Vongola orders or even tries to take back control, retaliate. Retaliate for the death of your former boss and his dishonoured guardians and in celebration of your new boss, Shichirou."

* * *

**A/N: So this is chapter 1. I needed this to start off from where Tsuna stood before his coffin since it was vital for me anyways. Parts of this chapter has been inspired by other stories on FF. Like 'Welcome Back' by Reidluver. This note is only made for this chapter only. So if I haven't made reference to stories that are similar to yours, then I apologize as I'm a frequent visitor of FF but never a member till now. Or it's also because I haven't read it yet. Note the word 'yet' but I most probably will.**

**Please go easy on me as this is my first time doing this. This haven't been beta so I'm correcting everything. If there is anything I miss kindly point out. Also I want to ask the characters of the TYL tenth generation. Are they similar or different. I'm trying to make them as the same as possible but because of the lack of interaction with the TYL tenth generation, I'm definitely sure that some aspects of their rash behaviour is more controlled. Thank you again for those coming to read this. Giving me pointers would help me a lot so go easy on me! Hehe. ^^**

**P.S tell me if I need to keep noting that the speech is in "this" while thoughts are in 'this'. Since it won't waste time for me.**


	2. Chapter 2

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

**Enjoy the second chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR! (I remembered to put this in!)**

* * *

Darkness. Even though his eyes were open, it was dark. The dark was nothing like being in a pitch black room, no, it was more of the surreal feeling of being encased in an endless zone of nothingness and that's what Tsuna felt. Light wouldn't be able to shine no matter how bright or strong it was because light would always go out in the end. Tsuna didn't know what to expect but anxiety; the feeling that was filling his bloodstream and when this particular feeling took over, a sense of curiosity bloom from the young boss.

'Where am I?' he wondered.

'Well, in your mind of course,' came the reply.

'Wha- Who's there?' Tsuna called back, hope rising for the young brunet for there was company.

'That, you don't need to know Tsunayoshi-kun.'

The fact of having company in his mind was soothing no matter how disturbing it was. Tsuna liked to have company but having someone who knew your name and stating the fact that he was currently having a conversation in his mind was a bit too much for the young boss. Puzzled by the interaction with a person, somewhat, Tsuna speculated if the person talking to him was a persona of himself.

'You haven't gone mad yet, Tsunayoshi-kun. I am most definitely not a hidden side of your personality,' the voice said light with amusement.

'Then, are you an enemy?'

'Well, if I was, would I still be talking to you? And before you state your next question, this is not a ploy. I believe being involved in the mafia these past ten years and without your Hyper Intuition to detect if I'm lying has made you suspicious of my character. I dare say I can't blame that. Your mind **was** in a state of death and although this shouldn't have affected your Hyper Intuition, I believe it's a side effect.'

'Wait, what do you mean? Side effect? My intuition was fine when I woke up. I could sense Reborn hiding on a tree.'

'Ah, yes. I believe that when you got up from your 'sleep', your Hyper Intuition got… how do you young people say these days 'a jump start'. It was able to help you find Reborn but after that moment, it became to grow dull. The proof is when you asked me that question. A person with Hyper Intuition does not need to.'

Tsuna could feel his cheeks going pink if he had in his mind and would die of embarrassment if the other saw his reaction. Who wouldn't after seeing the common sense of his explanation more so if the person explaining to has Hyper Intuition? Fortunately for Tsuna, the other was occupied with another matter.

'This is not serious, your Hyper Intuition will come back but that depends on you. I will warn you though that you should be cautious of your surroundings…and of your decisions.'

Tsuna felt a sudden deeper meaning behind the given advice. Was he going to do something bad? Or worse? Before Tsuna could even ponder about the idea, his companion interrupted his thoughts.

'I'm afraid I have spent too much time here telling you unimportant stuff, Tsunayoshi-kun. I have-'

'Unimportant stuff? My Hyper Intuition is considered unimportant?' Tsuna stunned at the thought.

His companion ignored the little statement and continued, 'more vital things to discuss with you. According to a vision Yuni saw, it's not over yet.'

'Yuni? What does she have to do with this?!' Tsuna clearly agitated than ever after the memory sharing with his past self. After learning that Yuni had sacrificed herself to preserve a better future, Tsuna was immediately filled with grief. She wasn't part of his plan. If Tsuna had a say in the matter when Yamamoto said he pretended to die for the sake of them, Tsuna would have disagreed. He was no hero. Yuni was.

'Tsunayoshi-kun, you don't need to berate yourself for what Yuni did. She was the Sky Arcobaleno; a Sky like you. It's true that she sacrificed herself in the future but that doesn't mean so in the past.' The other occupant in his mind said gently.

'You said in the past. Then is she-'

'Yes, she's alive but that's all thanks to you. If you didn't plan this in the first place, Yuni wouldn't have been able to revive the other Arcobalenos. Once again you've interrupted me, please let me finish what I have to say.' The man pausing to confirm once and for all for no more disturbances, 'Yuni had a vision that nonetheless concerns you. She managed to tell me before she died. Now, I'm going to tell you. Whatever we converse about here, stays here. Even if you try to remember, you won't until I say you can. I should warn you that after our chat, you'll be lightheaded for a bit when you wake up. So, are you willing to trust what I say?'

By now, Tsuna knew something was going to happen. Ever since his acquaintance mention that it wasn't over, Tsuna felt the dread from the start of being in this place coming back. It was going to happen all over again - the planning, the secrets. But if he can't remember what's happening here, how could he stop whatever threat that was coming? Part of him told him no, he didn't have to listen to this person and Tsuna could walk away right now but another part told him, he was going to be involved in this. He had no choice. Not especially when the vision was about him. Considering the things the man had told him about his Hyper Intuition and how urgent his voice sounded, Tsuna would trust him or her. 'Sheesh, I'm starting to miss my Hyper Intuition,' Tsuna thought.

"Yes, I'll trust what you have to say." Tsuna replied both in the psychological world and the physical world.

'Good. Now Tsunayoshi-kun…'

* * *

Tsuna woke up, groggily blinking his eyes. His head was pounding. 'What lightheaded. It's more of a pounding. I can't believe I-Wait… what am I talking about?' He questioned himself, bringing his hand up to his head in hopes of stopping the pain when he noticed the familiar green gun.

"Eh? Reborn?" Tsuna almost shouted, his mind snapping out from the pain which was conquering his mind moments ago.

"About time," Reborn stated, annoyance fully seen on his face. Leon turned back and crawled to his owner's head, staring at the scene of his master and his student. Reborn was currently standing on Tsuna and said "Lucky, you woke up in time, Dame-Tsuna." 'Did his Hyper Intuition warn him?' Reborn thought.

Tsuna, still not over the idea of his tutor nearly shooting him, gaped at Reborn appalled. He got over it quickly remembering the times, when it was a common occurrence happening to him as a teenager, Tsuna tried to glare at his tutor ultimately failing as the existence of his headache came back, causing him to groan and closed his eyes. Reborn glanced at his student with interest, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just a headache," Tsuna responded unaware of his tutor's sudden interest.

"Hmm," Reborn looked on thoughtfully.

"By the way Reborn, where's everyone?" Tsuna asked.

"They're here."

"Eh?" Tsuna felt his headache lessen, finding strength in his limbs to sit up and saw his famiglia sleeping off each other except for the non-existent of his Storm and Cloud guardian.

"You've been out for 3 days, Tsuna. By the second day, they pretty much insisted in staying here with you. Gokudera's outside handling a call from Italy and I don't need to tell you what Hibari's up to, do I?"

Tsuna stopped listening to his tutor once he saw their sleeping faces. Yamamoto was sleep sitting on the ground with Lambo dozing off his shoulders. Chrome was beside Lambo, a blanket covering her. Ryohei was apparently standing. How he could sleep in such a position, Tsuna didn't care. Fuuta, I-pin and Bianchi were also present. Fuuta in the middle of the two girls and didn't mind the weight of their heads. Tsuna smiled at the sight blissfully. It was a moment of peace. At that minute, he wanted time to freeze as Tsuna didn't have to worry about enemy famiglias, assassinations or kidnappings. Tsuna was so focused at the sight; he almost missed what Reborn said.

"How are you?" The voice was barely audible even though the room was silent. Tsuna heard the question and responded with one of his own, "Reborn, are you sick?" This then lead to earning a slap from the baby.

"That hurts, Reborn! Sorry, it was a reflex. Yes, 'I'm fine' is the answer to your question." Reborn nodded and jumped to his chair. Tsuna, at times when he was not in his mind, would spout things he would say 10 years ago such as the speculation of Reborn caring for him and vice-versa.

"Good, because as soon as you've recovered, it's back to training." Reborn replied with a hint of excitement in his voice. "I expect your reflexes have gone down due to your paralysis state."

Tsuna visibly paled at the mention of training. No matter what he does, he's still going to be tutored by Reborn. Tsuna was about to object when the door slammed open. Gokudera Hayato, storm guardian and right hand man of the Tenth Vongola boss looked remarkably pissed off. It was a miracle the noise caused by the Storm didn't wake the others up. Gokudera, on seeing his boss awake, rushed to his side, the irritation gone from his face.

"Juudaime! You're awake. How are you feeling?" he asked excitedly. Gokudera more likely yelled the question to Tsuna as it would be the only explanation of waking everybody else in the room. They woke up rather slowly, a few yawns here and there, finally setting their eyes on Tsuna; widening, then leaping, each of them asking him the basic standard questions for a hospitalized person. Tsuna managed to calm them all down, responding to their questions even if he had to repeat it 2-3 times. After confirming with his older brother/Tsuna, Fuuta, Bianchi and I-pin bid him goodbye. Tsuna then asked where Hibari and Mukuro were.

"That Hibari is at his place. He refused to be here even though Juudaime is unwell. Mukuro hasn't been seen since he talked to Chrome." Gokudera clearly annoyed at the behaviour of the Cloud guardian.

'Well, that's Hibari for you. I'm kind of thankful he's not here or else he'll bite me to death for causing him all this mess. I wonder where that illusionist is.' Tsuna smiled wanly at the thought. In the meantime, his two best friends managed to get into a dispute quickly.

"Shut up, Yakyuu baka. This doesn't concern you."

"Maa, maa, Hayato. It's Tsuna's decision in the end, right?"

"Who said you could call me that?!" Gokudera yelled, blushing.

"I'm not allowed? I called your first name sometimes since Tsuna started to call you that."

"That's extremely right, Tako-head! You didn't say anything at that time!" Ryohei joined in.

"Gokudera-shi, you should leave him be. You're not going to win this argument, anyway." Lambo piped up.

Gokudera was ready to argue back when Tsuna called out, "What's this about my decision?"

"Oh, Tsuna. We were talking about Shoichi and Spanner. I mean your past-self did accept them, right? Does that mean you do too?"

"Yes. Shoichi-kun helped me a lot and Spanner helped my past-self perfect his technique. I was going to ask Spanner to make contacts for me. It looks I will be able to perfect my technique too. Ne, Hayato, who were you talking to before you came in?"

Gokudera forgot the matter with his name and began to fidget, not wanting to be the bearer of bad news. Tsuna gazed intently, eyes focusing on his right hand man. The Storm guardian fiddles even more. He couldn't win against his boss and mumbled, "I'm truly sorry, Juudaime. You're just woken up but those bas***** just had to cause more….and they were doing….those idiots….expect us-"

"Hayato."

"My apologies. What I'm trying to say is since you're back, there has, um, been an increase… in paperwork due to the mess we made. I mean our past-selves and the Varia. There's also the damage done to Vongola Headquarters. Further-Ah! But we have good news too," Gokudera added hastily on seeing an illusionary dark cloud hovering over Tsuna, "Nono has taken charge in Italy. He says that it's the least he could do after what you've done. Your parents have been located. They're still in Italy enjoying their trip. Iemitsu sends his regards and to tell you he's proud of what you've done."

'So, Grandpa's alright. Mom and Dad are fine too. Good. I don't have to search for them.' Tsuna sigh in relief. 'But the paperwork…' He wanted to crawl back into his coffin again just to avoid that.

'It seems he has not realised me yet, though the akanbou has. Kufufufu, shall I give him a fright?'

"Well,well, Sawada Tsunayoshi, it seems your Hyper Intuition is quite lacking or is my presence that weak?" Mukuro said gleefully as he materialised in the room.

"Mukuro-sama!" Chrome said astonishment all over her face..

"Oh, Mukuro! You decided to join us?" Yamamoto asked.

"Bas****! What the hell are you doing here?!" Gokudera exclaimed.

'Mukuro was in the room all along?' Tsuna thought. 'How come I didn't sense him?'

"Yes, it's quite strange isn't it?" Reborn spoke up after being silent through the exchange of the family. "I thought it was fine after he woke up but on seeing he didn't sense you as he normally would. I guess this is a side effect." Reborn concluded. "Well, it doesn't matter. I'm going to fix it."

Tsuna would've continued being in a puzzled state if not for the next question, Mukuro brought up.

"By the way, Sawada Tsunayoshi, what did you mean when you said 'yes'?"

Tsuna, bewildered at the unexpected question, stared at him with a blank expression not following what was asked. Reborn supported this question with evidence both individuals had heard from his sleep.

'I did?' Tsuna thought. He wasn't necessarily a forgetful person. Reborn was his tutor. He made Tsuna remember every detail worthy or unworthy of his attention. Seeing the brunet confused made those close to him knew something was wrong. Yamamoto and Gokudera exchanged a silent conversation known to everyone except for Tsuna.

"Tsuna," Yamamoto firmly questioned his friend, "You're not hiding anything from us are you?"

Right then, Tsuna wanted to deny there was nothing he was hiding, in fact there was no more to hide but something stopped him and that moment of hesitation confirmed the guardians' suspicions.

"Sawada, what are you hiding?" Ryohei asked. Tsuna realised his mistake, quickly correcting, "Nothing. I was just thinking what Reborn said. I'm not hiding anything form you guys." The last sentence came rolling off his tongue with the taste of sourness. It was a lie and he knew it. However, his friends visibly relaxed after confirming their boss wasn't going to do anything risky.

"Is this true, Juudaime?" Gokudera questioned. Tsuna understood his Right hand man intentions of asking again. It was to make sure Tsuna was relying and them to trust him again. Although a stab of guilt pierce through Tsuna's chest, he replied with a "Yes."

The tension in the room dissipated with Yamamoto starting off a conversation about him meeting the past Gokudera commenting on how hot-headed he was resulting in a fumed Storm guardian. TYL Gokudera then launch a recount of the past Yamamoto in which he was - is still a Yakyuu baka. Adding oil to flame, Yamamoto laughed like the olden days, Ryohei began with a shout of 'EXTREME!' and Lambo did what he did best; insulting Gokudera. It earned him a hit on the head following a pitiful image of the Lightning guardian crying. Mukuro was nowhere in sight while Chrome stared at the chaotic scene with happiness. It was clear those days were missed.

Reborn was sleeping in his hammock, where he got it, Tsuna didn't need to know. Sometimes things were better left unknown. The number 1 rule for Tsuna regarding anything related to Reborn. The quarrel soon became a mass of destruction and the pleas from the doctor were forgotten. A piece of debris fell near Tsuna causing Gokudera to scold the hot-headed boxer. Insults were thrown at each other; one calling 'Tako-head' and the other 'Shibaku-atama'.

One thing lead to another, the last being Hibari. Unfortunately, he was passing by chance, hearing the ruckus biting all of them to death except for Tsuna. Hibari wouldn't hurt the injured brunet and it did help when Reborn had promised him of a fight against Tsuna as a form for forgiveness after putting him through all the annoyance with their past selves.

Soon, afternoon passed the baton to night to take over. Everyone went back to their respective rooms after a forceful reprimand from Tsuna on not sleeping here again. All went except the Rain.

"Takeshi, don't tell me you're going to stay here?" Tsuna's eyes dangerously went to a peak of orange.

Yamamoto stood still for a while before going over to him and punched him on the shoulder. He was sane enough not to cause any damage to his friend and held back his strength but the blow Tsuna felt was more powerful than any other ones he receive. The blow was the combination of feelings from his friends. It was surprising as Gokudera had known what Yamamoto was going to do and had given him permission.

"You're an idiot, Tsuna." Yamamoto said calmly, a hint of anger in his voice.

"What?" Tsuna was stupefied. He had expected the treatment from Gokudera but not much from Yamamoto.

"How could you pretend to die and leave the work to us? To keep Vongola working; to keep our family together, to keep on living even if you weren't there? His voice shook, "After my dad died, you and the others were my only family left. Did you know how painful it was for us to know you died and none of us were there? You're such a bad person, Tsuna." Yamamoto simply said and lastly added, "But you were the precious friend to all of us all the more."

After the outburst of one of his closest friend, Tsuna couldn't say anything back but to be understanding of their position. He could comprehend and sympathise with them as he himself saw his past-self memories of how anguished his family looked over his 'death'.

Drops of water fell onto his hand as he said "Sorry" again and again. The exchange between the Sky and his Rain was not a sight anyone could see. It was the release of pent up frustration and anger from not only one but all six guardians. It was the Rain's job to wash away conflict within the family. And he did just that. Hours later, Tsuna had promised them he'll never do an elaborate plan again to Yamamoto. Yamamoto left but a condition was set. Tsuna had to be involved with his Guardians' past time every day. The brunet did not mind until he found out the real intention of his Rain's words.

* * *

Somewhere ~(**A/N: Even I'm not sure**)

"Are the preparations, ready?" Shichirou asked.

"Yes but we have a problem, sir."

"Well, what is it?"

"The schematics, you've shown us. Although, it's possible to calibrate it to the right numbers, it's going to take a few weeks to install the new part. Plus, by the power supplied to it, we can only do it once."

"For the whole trip? That's no problem. We can get more power from **them**. The flames were only ¼ of the flames Ghost absorbed. I'm surprised we didn't need more. I only need to know if this is successful. When is that old man coming with the goods?"

"Within the next three weeks, boss."

"Good, Good."

"Boss, if I may? How is this going to take revenge for Byakuran-sama."

"I guess your tiny brain can't comprehend the more intellect ones. I guess I'll explain then. Who's responsible for the death of your old boss? The past Decimo but it is the current Decimo, the 24 years old that was responsible for his demise as he brought his past self here. Don't you want to make him suffer? He won't know the cause. More so, once I make the link, it's bye bye Tsunayoshi."

* * *

? (**A/N: I seriously don't know the location**)

A lonely old man was wondering along the road leading to his destination. Noise could be heard coming from the old man yet there was no sign of animals.

"Can you two behave? I realise you're impatient to see your masters but that doesn't mean you can irritate me."

The noise quiet down.

"Thank you. Now, how does an old blind man find the way home? After entrusting those things with him, he gives them back to me and you along with it. My old age isn't for babysitting jobs. And now, I'm a delivery boy. That Tsunayoshi better thank me or else. Now, was it left or right again?"

* * *

**A/N: So this is chapter 2. Thank you to those who viewed this. Technically, I wasn't expecting a lot. Thanks so much to tsuna16 for favouriting this and to 18. NekoMimi.27, I see you see (I swear this is a person) and Taki-nee-chan (Can I call you Taki-nee?) for following this story. I realised my first chapter wasn't that much of a big start but oh well, I'm not going to regret it. Also if there are any issues with the nickname as I did them in Japanese instead of English tell me your opinions if anybody wants to. (~.~) I did them in Japanese since they have more of an impact. **

**Please bear with my writing style. It's lousy, I know! I'm still finding one that suits me and it will change a bit from time to time. If that never happens, then... (0.0)**

**Gradually, I should warn you that since there are many little factors that need to be covered in the TYL world, the first few chapters help build the story up. I want to get over with them. I can tell you that in the next chapter, things are going to happen a bit faster. So... till next week. Hehe. ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR (but I wished some of the amazing authors did)**

**Hope you enjoy it! Reasons for delay of uploading is explained at the bottom. Bikirikiri! (Just a random word) **

* * *

Namimori Forest

In the middle of the battered land, stood a lonesome figure surveying the area grimacing slightly at the damage it held. Trees destroyed, cracked craters, ever so present staying as a reminder of a battle and the ever slight non-existent smell of burning. Tsuna walked over to the biggest crater and kneeled down to a scarred mark on the earth; the proof of a sky barrier created by the Sky holders of the Tri-ni-Sette. He brushed his fingers lightly against the mark, noting the power it contained. The barrier was very powerful. Tsuna wondered if he could produce such a barrier, not as strong as the ones created by the three skies but one nonetheless where it could contain at least his strongest guardian. He drifted to his thoughts settling a resolution to test out his theory; in secret, of course.

Back to the matter at hand, Tsuna stood up and walked towards a certain place. The place where if he was correct with the memory he gained from his past self was where Byakuran had ultimately been defeated and died. Before coming here, Tsuna had asked Shoichi to confirm Byakuran was really gone. The mechanic said yes. Shoichi understood Tsuna's disbelief of the plan succeeding. He had the same notion as Tsuna. When the young brunet had asked him to confirm his suspicions during the time he was stuck in the medical bay, Shoichi believed the question was only asked due to his Hyper Intuition not reassuring him as always. He had heard the matter from the loud Sun guardian.

But no matter the confidence in the answer Shoichi had given him, Tsuna felt it was better to sneak out the day before he was discharge and confirm it himself. So, here he was in the middle of the night with no body guards, no rings nor his gloves. He was utterly vulnerable. The perfect chance for anyone to attack the brunet yet no one did. Either because it was the world thanking him for preventing the apocalypse or he used his years of good luck; or because someone had cleverly assisted unnoticeably in ensuing the young boss was concealed from prying eyes.

"This is where my younger self used X-Burner on Byakuran." Tsuna muttered to himself. "What Shoichi-kun said was right after all. Byakuran is really gone."

"Now, didn't I say so?" A voice echoed back.

Tsuna turned around and felt a sky flame on his head bringing up sealed memories, relaxing momentarily after sorting out his memories. "Oh, it's you. Well, it's not my fault that you had to seal my memories of the stuff we talked about. Furthermore, not having my Hyper Intuition makes me doubt everything. And what's this thing I feel hovering around me?"

"It will get better Tsunayoshi-kun. Trust me. You and I have discussed about this in the psychological world. The thing you are feeling right now are my mist flames. They are to mask your presence while you are alone and weak… currently."

Tsuna made an understanding look brushing off the last comment. "But do you need to be so vague about it? When you first decided to tell me about Yuni's vision, you just said one thing. '_Byakuran is not the end_.' "

"All will be revealed in time. There are things I will not- cannot tell you. I told you that one sentence because your tutor was going to shoot you in the head and if I had not ended our conversation there, you might be stuck in a hospital. I do believe I have mentioned this is our past talk also."

Tsuna sighed, "Fine. I did thank you in the end. What brings you here?"

"I'm briefly taking a walk in the park and to tell you to hurry back. You do not want an angry hitman to find you missing, now do you?"

Tsuna gulped in fear. His tutor was already planning out his training menu. He did not want any extra Spartan exercises from Reborn. "Well, I guess I should be thanking you. Are you going to seal them again?"

"That is without question, Tsunayoshi-kun. I will leave some clarification of Byakuran's demise to settle your disturbed mind." The man, once again held a sky flame on Tsuna's head, sealing the recent conversation and the memories. He left quickly as soon as the job was done.

Tsuna blinked his eyes a couple of times before feeling a headache coming on. He must have zoned out. He concluded satisfied with the discovery of confirming Byakuran was physically gone. 'I should be heading back, right now.' Tsuna left the ruined land and trudged back towards the base massaging his temples, hoping the others wouldn't find out about his little trip. Unfortunately, the brunet's hopes were simply not enough. The universe itself could only pity what was going to come.

* * *

1 week later

Tsuna ducked the incoming tonfa aiming for his head, proceeding quickly to counter attack with a kick to Hibari's stomach when Reborn halt the sparring between the two combatants.

"You better have a good reason for this, akanbou," Hibari growled. The sparring as Tsuna insisted on calling it rather than a fight to the death, was reaching the peak of concentration from the two fighters. Hibari almost enjoyed the fight if not for the interruption. Almost, that is.

"I do. Shoichi and Spanner just told me there's a call coming from Italy. It's not the Varia, Tsuna." Reborn replied to the obvious question etched on his student's face. "This one is from the Vongola Mansion. Hibari, you better come too. I promise to fight you later to compensate for this spar."

Tsuna nodded in response, going out of his Hyper Dying Will Mode and flexed his stiff shoulders. Even after sparring with Hibari, his muscles were still stiff. Tsuna picked his jacket off the floor, flapping the dust off and proceeded to exit the room when Reborn called out "Your balance was off and you didn't even notice immediately, Dame-Tsuna. We're gonna have a new training exercise added to your schedule."

Tsuna groaned. It wasn't enough that his menu consisted of 100 laps around Namimori, 1000 push ups and sit ups, a 5 hour spar with Hibari, a 2 mile hike up a mountain and recently he was a guinea pig to Gianini's new training room testing its capabilities to which Reborn assisted. Now a more hazardous exercise was to be added. Tsuna wondered if it was too late to go and hide back in his coffin.

"Dame-Tsuna, stop wondering if you can hide because I'll look inside and shoot you." Reborn's response came across the room.

Tsuna quickly exited the room and headed towards the conference room. Reborn had been finding ways in order to restore Tsuna's Hyper Intuition but so far no luck. His Hyper Intuition was coming back slowly and the training didn't have that much of an effect though it did strengthen Tsuna's body again. His muscles were beginning to have the clear form it once did before he was paralysed and his reflexes were more or less back to normal.

If the same could be said about his Hyper Intuition, Tsuna would be back as new or his original self as he would say. If Tsuna needed to describe the state of his Hyper Intuition, it would be a jigsaw puzzle. The one with a thousand pieces needed to make the final picture. Tsuna could most probably estimate if his Maths had improved, of more than half of the pieces of the jigsaw puzzle was missing.

As he thought of this, his arms in automatic swiftly pulled his jacket, slipping into the sleeves and deftly buttoned it up. It was a common etiquette for any boss to look presentable for any meeting whether it was in a run-down farmhouse or an exclusive ride in a submarine. Mafia bosses and their secrecy; Tsuna once ponder why the direr the meeting was the more extravagant precautions his acquaintance seems to take.

Sadly enough, even Reborn couldn't do anything about Tsuna's hair. It was the thing Tsuna was most proud of; to see the number one hitman lose to the gravity defying brown hair. However, in order to make up for this, Reborn drilled his student to dress stylishly everywhere meaning now it was a common habit to the brunet leading to many painful incidents experienced by the young boss.

Tsuna now fully prop up for a meeting entered the room and was greeted by silence. Gokudera and the others were all present with Hibari at the side away from them as much as possible except for Mukuro which Tsuna suspected was either invisible or had other matter to attend to.

'Why aren't Hayato and Onii-san fighting? Is there something going on?' Tsuna worriedly took the middle seat, his face emotionless courtesy from Reborn's intensive training a long time ago. Tsuna saw the two mechanics at the corner of the room. 'They were waiting for me.'

Once he sat, Shoichi connected the link to the Vongola Mansion and the meeting between the Ninth and Tenth generation began. The gears of a faraway clock intercept each other and began to move. This was the start of everything.

Vongola Nono aka Jii-chan only by Sawada Tsunayoshi warmly greeted them, "Good morning, no, I should say good afternoon, everyone. The time difference, I expect."

"Good morning, Jii-chan," Tsuna responded warmly. The old man had guided him on the basics and the know-how things of a mafia boss when he took the title of Decimo. Reborn was currently away at that moment to run another mission for Nono.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, how are you? You've just recovered right? Don't push yourself too hard; your guardians, too." The comment made some smile and murmured thanks to the man.

"I'm fine. There's nothing wrong with me." 'Except my Hyper Intuition's not working so much,' Tsuna added. "Why are you calling here, Jii-chan? This isn't just a normal greeting is it?" He asked suspiciously.

Nono, impassive as ever, didn't change his tone or his posture. He was in complete control of his body reacting to such questions. Answers he didn't want to give to; answers which always brings problems to his grandson, genetically or not.

"How did you know? From what I've been told, your Hyper Intuition is not functional."

Tsuna tried not to look annoyed at his tutor who mysteriously was present at the edge, sipping coffee rather comfortably as if he owned the room.

'Did you blab to everyone about this Reborn?' Tsuna yelled mentally. "Yes, my Hyper Intuition is not as efficient but I'm getting parts of it back and sometimes when I train with Hibari," Tsuna replied to Nono. His guardians nodded their heads in agreement. "How I knew? Because particularly this line number is only provided for the Varia. I saw the number on the screen when Shoichi was connecting the call. Reborn mentioned the Varia wasn't calling so the only thing left was you. Even though there was a number reserved for the Vongola Mansion, I suspected you have lost it."

"Perceptive as ever, Tsunayoshi-kun," Nono paused for a minute and spilled the things he had hidden, "As you said, this isn't just a greeting. We encountered some problems." Nono sighed in exhaustion. With his age, these problems were not good for his heart. "The Millefiore family is resisting. According to those still allied with us, they have informed me of our members still being targeted. I've confirmed these to be true as 3 have been found injured. It is also possible those associated with us the allied families would be targeted."

Tsuna stood up in shocked. 'The Millefiore family? How is that possible? Byakuran was gone.' Tsuna thought. He had clarified this when he sneaked out of the base without his guardians or Reborn's consent. He was gone.

"Tsuna! Tsuna!"

"Juudaime!"

"Sawada!"

Tsuna broke off from his thoughts as he felts hands shaking him accompanied by voices shouting his name. Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei and the others looked at him worriedly. Their friend had entered a gaze portraying a lifeless image of the brunet. Relying on instinct of to protect their friend, those nearest to Tsuna wanted to snap him out of his daze state.

"Everyone… Sorry about that. Um, you can let go off me now. Both of you."

Yamamoto sheepishly removed his hold while Gokudera remained still; stubbornness oozing from his aura. Tsuna briefly went into HDWM and said, "Hayato, please remove you hand."

Gokudera could not disobey the voice that came from his boss, full of confidence and certainty and one which demanded respect. So, he removed his hand and sat back down as did Yamamoto. No one could go against Tsuna in HDWM except for Reborn, his parents and Nono. Sitting back on his chair, Tsuna rubbed his head and asked, "Are there more casualties from these attacks?"

"We have no confirmation yet," Nono said, "But it is clear they have no intention of letting us take back control."

Tsuna sighed. As soon as one problem was resolved another one smacks him in the face. He directed a question to Shoichi, "Do you see this as an act of defiance?"

"Yes, even though Byakuran is gone, they are shown to be determined to finish the job given to them. However, they are moving randomly so I suspect there's no one controlling the Millefiore family."

"So, it's like a pack of herbivores doing stupid and meaningless things," Hibari decided. "Then, I'm not needed." He walked out, a fuming Gokudera prepared to shout at the Cloud guardian for his insolence when Ryohei stopped him. There was no point in having a conflict now was the message he conveyed.

"Che." Gokudera shook Ryohei off him and focused on the situation before him.

"Nono," Reborn spoke up, "I believe this situation is too much for you to handle."

"Reborn…" Nono trailed off.

"I suggest Tsuna and his guardians to move back to Italy to help with the situation. You're getting old, my friend. As from the looks of it here, Tsuna has already decided to go help you without his guardians, am I right, Dame-Tsuna?"

Disbelief showered the room. No one expected Tsuna to leave them behind.

"Juudaime, is this true?"

"He planned on sneaking out of the base and going to Italy alone. Just like the time he sneaked out of here to go to Namimori forest. Don't be that surprised Tsuna, you know my spies." Reborn specifically said.

"What?! Is what Pao-Pao sensei said extremely true, Sawada?!"

Tsuna ignored the short outburst of his guardian and said to Nono, "Don't worry, as Reborn said it seems like this is too much for you. We are all going to Italy. Jii-chan, get some rest and tell Basil I'll want him to be at the Vongola Mansion in two days giving a full report of the current actions of the Millefiore."

Nono nodded and ended the link leaving the young brunet to face his guardians' wrath.

"Tsuna…"

"Juudaime…"

"Sawada…"

"Boss…"

"Tsuna-nii…"

"WAIT! Before you jump to conclusions, I wasn't planning on leaving you guys. I swear! I promised didn't I?"

The fire in his friends' eyes dimmed before Chrome spoke up, "Then, what about the trip to Namimori forest?"

Eyes swivelled back to the brunet who was trying to avoid eye contact.

"Juudaime…" Gokudera sighed heavily and motioned the other to sit leaving a puzzled Tsuna wondering what they were going to do to him. Everyone did although some were reluctant.

"Yamamoto, now do you understand?" Gokudera started. "Your condition wasn't enough. It was a great idea to monitor him at the same time doing what you all like for the past week but this method isn't enough. Things like the excursion happen without our knowledge."

"Yeah, sorry Gokudera." Yamamoto answered dejectedly.

"What do you mean monitor?" Tsuna interjected.

Gokudera and the others ignored him and continued, "Since our boss behaves like this, I suggest what we propose before. We can adjust our schedule to so there's at least one of us. Agreed?"

"Agreed." They said in unison.

"Wait a minute, you mean all those times I enjoyed being with you guys as per Takeshi's condition, it was to stalk me?" Tsuna cried out. Tsuna remembered when Lambo had asked him to help with his training. Tsuna at that time thought it was just for Lambo wanting to get stronger and didn't think much of it even if he was lazy. But one action caught his attention when the child kept notice of his movements at different intervals even if they were taking a break.

"Not stalk, Vongola. Merely observe." Lambo replied.

"Even you Chrome?!" Tsuna exclaimed when he remembered a few days back when Chrome had asked him to accompany her.

"Yes," Chrome defiantly said.

"Oya, oya, Sawada Tsunayoshi, you wouldn't be planning on getting mad at my dear Chrome, would you?" Mukuro questioned the younger man. He had materialised into the room as soon as trouble started brewing.

Tsuna didn't know if he was pleased about them caring so much for him or get angry at being monitored by them meaning he would have no sense of privacy. He didn't think their punishment for him was really this ridiculous. Unenthusiastically, Tsuna sighed. If all his guardians were against him, he could do nothing about it. It wasn't to be mistaken that Tsuna was still containing his annoyance at them inside.

"Fine, since all of you have decided this on your own and I don't want to go against you guys, I won't do anything about it. Now, if we're done with all the secret punishments and trips, tell Bianchi and Gianini, they're to stay in Namimori. All of us here shall go. Shoichi, Spanner, you're coming too."

The two mechanics surprised by the decision began to excitedly chatter. Spanner stopped in the middle of his conversation and said, "Vongola, your contacts are ready. Sorry, it took a while but I needed to adjust the difference of power between your past self."

Tsuna nodded in thanks. "This meeting is closed. Tonight, we're flying to Italy. Tell Kyoya to come in 5 days maximum. He'll be a little annoyed but I think all of you can handle it, right?"

Tsuna then walked out leaving the others to ponder on who should tell the Cloud guardian with everyone passing the job to the next person. The job was ultimately ended up with Chrome as the others speculated he would listen to her than the others.

* * *

"Are you in sight of him?" Shichirou asked.

…

"Good. It was a wise choice to send you. Strike him fast and don't involve the civilians."

…

"You're asking if I care for them? No, not at all. But think of it this way, if we decide to kill them, a chain reaction might occur. Those with families or loved ones; it is probable they will be hell bent on getting revenge or better yet join a mafia family. I don't want trouble, right now. I want all of this to be perfectly smooth. Do you understand? Besides, we can always kill them later after he has been dealt with."

The receiver grumbled somewhat inconsistent language earning a sincere laugh from the boss.

* * *

She put away her phone and eyed her target fiercely. Why her? Why not another person? She frequently kept complaining in her head. Her target was a man laughing happily with a woman by his side. From the atmosphere oozing from the couple, it was a clear fact they were the lovey-dovey type. Stealthily, she proceeds towards her target with a syringe hidden beneath her sleeve. Two steps away she was, the couple stopped. The man asked the woman to go towards a small boutique and pointed to their meeting place. Once the woman was gone, he turned around and ran into an alley.

She cursed. It wasn't possible for him to sense her. He kept on going leading her to the side of the town abandoned to everyone except for the little creatures. Suddenly, he stopped.

"Is there a reason as to why you are following me?" He asked. She stayed quiet.

"Come now. I suspect you have a mouth as you did spout some colourful words as I was running. Really now, answer my question."

Blades crossed the air and zipped passed the man who swiftly dodged the attack. She ran straight to him, her face hidden in the darkness and proceed to strike him down when he punched her on the face. She gasped. How much strength does he have? She underestimated him. He was a retiree. He shouldn't have that much power.

"The hell?" She screeched, coughing.

"Oh? A woman? Ah, this makes things harder. I don't naturally go against woman. I have to hold back now." He said relaxed. "If you're this skilled, it means you have loyalty to a famiglia already. Now, let's look at your face."

He reached down and pulled her up only to find his beloved's face.

"Wha-what is this?!" Sensing an opportunity, she plunge the syringe on to his arm letting the concoction flow through his veins. Quickly ceasing the moment, she escaped jumping from the wall and entered a window. Snapping out of his shock, the man looked at the syringe still stuck to his arm and pulls it out. 'A syringe? I sense nothing wrong with me. Is this a ploy? I better send this to them. A full diagnostic report should be able to figure out if this has any harmful chemicals.' He looked upwards to the sky with sudden grey clouds threatening to spoil the sunny mood. 'Something's happening. You better be careful, Tsuna.'

* * *

"Was it successful?"

...

"Ah yes, my little present did come in handy didn't it?"

...

"You belong to the Millefiore. I have one more job for you to do before you can officially retire."

...

"No, no, nothing of that sort. This is relatively easier. You get to use your favourite toy."

...

"So, now you're getting excited. Come back fast. Your new target should be at the airport arriving in a few hours."

Shichirou ended the call. Every day was endearing for him. No wonder Byakuran left all the essentials to other people. It was like Bykuran to boss others since he didn't want to do the basic work. But Shichirou figured it was a price to pay for being the new boss of the Millefiore. He smiled to himself. Step 2 was complete, now he just needed to do Step 1 while his trusted assassin would meet with Sawada Tsunayoshi to complete Step 3.

* * *

**A/N: Here is chapter 3! I'm sorry for this chapter being a day and a few hours late. Plus my homework piled up! I needed a small break from FF to manage all of this. Unexpectedly, the viewership of this story almost reach 200 even though I'm just a beginner! That's quite strange for me. Ahem, so I want to thank Yarumates, crimson-hazel-orbs-16 for favouriting and following this story and mariafrancisaj for following too.**

**You guys are the best and also the others who favourite and followed this before. As I said before, Chapter 3 would be a bit faster and it is! for me anyways. Tsuna's going to Italy! I promise there will be a confrontation with Hibari and Mukuro. In a way, both of them avoided each other to let Tsuna recover. Technically, it's a momentary truce. Tell me if I did get anything wrong. I'm guessing every person here like to read and read..I'm the same though. LOL. The 1st Generation will come but not for now. I have plans for them. **

**There's a bit of changes to the Tenth Gen personality as I guess it wouldn't entirely be the tenth generation without all their unique personalities.**

**There is also quite some changes on how the story is perceived. It's like all the stuff experienced by the past Tenth generation is already experienced by the TYL tenth generation. In a way, I would be using some concept of the past and future but I would ignore some just to make this story work. So I guess, this is kinda an AU.**

**My writing style... I got no words for it. If you guys notice, I update weekly. A reason for this is because I write my ideas for the new chapter in a book, then I write it in Word doc. **

**ALERT: there's a 50% chance I might again upload the next chapter late since my mocks are coming up. I need to revise and complete a pile of homework again. School is so annoying! **


	4. Chapter 4

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. **

* * *

The Tenth generation were sitting quietly in the plane; a private jet owned by the Vongola Family. After much hassle over luggage and quarrels over nonsense items and the unique killing intent released from a certain person, they quickly left the base in a record of 2 hours. Within the 2 hours, Reborn managed to finish Tsuna's training menu for the day leaving the brunet utterly exhausted.

Afterwards, Tsuna tiredly packed his essentials and went with the flow, letting his friends guide him. Once they boarded, he slump into a chair and slept. An hour had passed and there was no sound coming from his guardians. Why? Because they had fallen prey to the same disease as Tsuna called sleep. Reborn smirked at the sight before settling into sleep himself.

* * *

She positioned herself on the roof of the control tower aiming for the precise spot as told by her boss; the spot where Vongola Decimo would be. It seemed ludicrous for the assassin to believe her target would actually be at that point where her boss said and would have deemed him crazy if not for the demonstration he had given before coming to the airport. She sighed glancing at her weapon one more time a M82 Barret 50 Cal sniper rifle custom made for her as a present from her mentor. It was no ordinary rifle. Her master said it was the 3rd best weapon right after the Rain Arcobaleno's and his mentor. It's a mystery how her master had gotten it for her. She snapped out of her thoughts and kept her mind in track of her final duty to the Millefiore family.

She was calm. She was confident. What she wasn't, was to be able to keep control of her inner mood. Inside her mind, a squeal of excitement threatened to destroy her image. The only solution was for her to temporarily seal it inside an imaginary box, sealing it tightly with a lid and smashing it down with a 10 tonne weight. There was no place for error. One small mistake would mean game over for her. After all, there was no way in hell would she end up like **them**. According to what he told her, the plane should be in sight in 5 minutes. She loaded a tranquilizer dart into her rifle and waited. True enough, the jet came into view and preceded the main procedures for landing. It landed perfectly as it always did and moved along the track as per instructed by the control tower.

She listened in to their communications noting down the exact moment it would be in her range. A wiring device tapping into their communications was another one of her hobbies to do. It was strange yet oddly serene for her. A way to keep her sanity was to eavesdrop on the people; such fun. As the aircraft came into a stop, she could see through her scope, the Vongola guardians waking up and creating a ruckus immediately. A specialty of theirs, her boss said. She couldn't agree more. It was a strange sight to have so much positive energy when you're involved in the mafia world; an incredible feat more so if they had ties with the Vongola. Out of the corner of her eye, the road crew were bringing the staircase and progressed quickly into bringing out the luggage. They opened the door and one by one they came out.

She focused on the exiting passengers and counted. 1… 2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9 and Vongola Decimo coming out last. The moment he appeared, she fired and didn't wait to confirm if the target was shot or not. She focused on clearing away her equipment in less than 30 seconds as instructed by her boss because in 30 seconds, 7 very angry and powerful individuals close to Vongola Decimo would strike her down without hesitation.

* * *

Noise was the very first thing he heard; loud and noisy sounds. Even though his eyes were close, his mind was already awake.

"Tsuna, Tsuna. Wake up, Tsuna."

The tenth boss groaned in his mind and tried to swat the person away only to receive a quick blow to his head.

"Ite…" Tsuna finally opened his eyes and saw his tutor in an irritated manner.

"We've arrived, Dame-Tsuna. Go calm down your guardians." With that note, Tsuna yawned loudly and stood up gaining the attention of everyone in the zone.

"Juudaime, did you have a good rest?" Gokudera asked immediately forgetting the previous matter.

Tsuna nodded wordlessly still feeling the after effects of too little sleep. His body were beginning to ache again and it bothered the young boss. Before Gokudera was able to remember and continue the quarrel, Chrome spoke up, "Everyone, the doors are open. We should go."

The others momentarily focused on the words of the female Mist Guardian, forgetting their usual fight and agreed to down. Tsuna whispered a word of thanks to Chrome causing a spread of red over her cheeks. She smiled warmly in return before following Mukuro who was waiting for her. Apparently, the male illusionist was present for the whole fight yet according to what Chrome could tell Tsuna in few minutes, Mukuro was invisible for the whole flight due to a certain setback. Tsuna most probably guessed he was worried about the Vindince coming back to imprison him or the most believable reason would be it was a favour to someone. Tsuna chuckled at the thought knowing who the 'someone' would be. He followed the others, the last one to leave the plane as he figured Shoichi would be the first to leave to avoid any battles the guardians would've made. As he came out into the seemingly, crisp fresh air, two powerful orders came slapping him.

"STOP!"

"TSUNA, MOVE!"

Tsuna surprised at the sudden outburst wanted to ask why when something sharp strikes his arm. The pain transmitted to his brain was enough for the brunet to look towards the designated spot and saw the makeshift of a bullet and a tranquilizer. Within it was a clear content which was rapidly seeping into his skin. Tsuna, dazed, felt the person closest to him, yanked him down and covered him to prevent any more hits making from making contact. Yamamoto and Gokudera, although worried about Tsuna was more focused into finding the person who attacked their friend. Yamamoto traced the trajectory of the projectile, alerting Gokudera and pinpointed the location to be at the top of the control tower. They ran furiously only for their efforts to be wasted as the assassin had calculated their state of mind and predicted they wouldn't even notice the exquisite yet simple trap that had now caught them.

"Those bas*****! Oi, Yamamoto, cut this, will you?" Gokudera shouted. Yamamoto complied, cutting through the rope efficiently and prepared to chase after the person when Reborn shouted at them.

"Gokudera, Yamamoto, there's no point in chasing. They've gone by now." The two guardians obeyed the infant and instantly rushed to their boss.

"Tsuna, are you okay?!"  
"Are you alright, Juudaime?"

"As I've said before to the others and to you now, I'm fine," Tsuna assured them. He flexed his arm to prove his point and the others sighed in relief and helped the young boss up.

"But it was definite that something was shot at you, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said, "If your Hyper Intuition was already as per normal, you've could have easily avoided that bullet."

"Reborn, I'm not superhuman. From what I saw, that tranquilizer/bullet had nothing but clear liquid inside. I'm positive it's not poison because usually they prefer if I'm dead at an instant." He looked towards his friends who wore grim faces.

"Um, guys you don't have to take this seriously, you know?" Tsuna worriedly told them.

Gokudera gripped his knuckles tightly, clenching his jaw at forgetting the most basic rule of being in the mafia. No matter where you are, don't let your guard down especially if you are one of the six guardians. That rule was told to all of them the moment Tsuna decided to be Vongola Decimo.

"Gokudera, don't be too hard on yourself." Gokudera focused his eyes on Reborn. "Do what you have to do now as a Right Hand Man of the tenth." The storm guardian nodded towards the baby, grateful for the comment and ordered the others.

"First priority is to get our boss out of here. Chrome and Lambo stick with Jyuudaime. Tell Mukuro this Chrome; try to find the person that was shooting at Juudaime. Yamamoto, Ryohei, you're coming with me. The scheme we settled back home is now in effect."

The next few hours were a blur for the brunet. After Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei had gone to who knows where; Tsuna was hustled into a limo privately owned by the Vongola. During the time of chaos, Tsuna could feel something inside his body felt a bit different. 'Is it because of the liquid?' he thought. Somehow, he could tell that it was neither attacking nor dissolving into his bloodstream. It was just lying there underneath his skin. Tsuna grew worried.

By the time he was aware of his surroundings; Tsuna was climbing out of the limo and entered the Vongola Mansion. He had to admit as a sense of nostalgia spread his mind, the Vongola Mansion was a second home to him. He took in the view of the recently built Mansion and needed to take time to thank the workers for their handiwork. It looked exactly as it was when he left for Japan; the intricate designs on the door, the refurnished rooms followed by the old or new paintings of all the Vongola bosses and their guardians. Tsuna let his eyes roam over the paintings, finally settling at the picture of Vongola Primo and his guardians which had seemingly survived the blast.

Lambo and Chrome gave their boss a little privacy stepping a few steps back. It was common knowledge to everyone in the Vongola household of Decimo's fondness over the first family. Maybe it was because Primo was his great-great, great grandfather or the resemblance between the first and tenth family or Decimo holding a great respect towards Primo. Either way, it was a common sight to see Decimo at the base of the painting every now and then.

While the two guardians were reminiscing about their past, Tsuna kept staring at the painting. He was not thinking of his ancestor, no, his mind was on an entirely different matter. His Hyper Intuition had since he entered the house, nudged the young boss towards the hung paintings specifically, Primo's. It was the smallest yet significant sign from his Hyper Intuition but it was enough for Tsuna to be wary.

'Something's going to happen,' Tsuna thought. The longer he stared at the painting, the more his Hyper Intuition was pricking him. All of a sudden, his Hyper Intuition came in full force. Tsuna winced at the pain. It was unbearable. He was dimly aware of Chrome and Lambo still behind him and took a deep breath silently, forcing the pain down albeit temporarily.

"Chrome, Lambo, I'll be going to my room to rest. Where did Reborn go?" Tsuna asked.

"I don't know. He was with us when we arrived here but I think he's gone somewhere." Lambo confusedly replied.

'That's good. Now, I won't have to worry about him finding this out.' Tsuna mentally sigh in relief.

Chrome and Lambo then escorted their boss to his room. Apparently, Tsuna had forgotten about their policy. His head was pounding and the two trailing behind him wasn't much of a help. As soon as his room was in sight, Tsuna quickly dismissed his friends. Chrome worryingly looked at her boss while Lambo was unsure what to do. However, a quick change into his HDWM made up their minds. Tsuna entered his room, locked the door resounding with a soft 'click' and promptly collapsed.

* * *

"Have you accomplished it?

…

"Have they suspected us?"

…

"You say they didn't but judging from how his Storm was handling the matter, I suspect an inkling of feeling has alerted them to the Millefiore. At least they don't suspect I'm in charge of this group now."

…

"As promised, you've earned your freedom but if they manage to track you, you know what you have to do."

Shichirou ended the call and sigh between happiness and a hint of sadness. He was glad his plan was working as efficiently as it would but at the cost of losing one of Millefiore's top killers. A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Sir, here's the formula you wanted."

"Good." Shichirou grabbed the syringe and placed it in his pocket. "It was enough for only 3, I presume."

"Yes, sir. But there's still some left."

"As I expected. Store the rest in a small bottle. I'll need it for another task. The others?"

"As you have planned, they are attacking randomly and the Vongola only suspect it's an act of revenge."

"Excellent and the machine?"

"The modifications are coming of well and will be ready in the next few days."

Shichirou grinned at the news. He couldn't wait to use it. Carefully, slowly, he needed to trap the Vongola to a corner and then engulf them into despair.

* * *

Tsuna woke up feeling sweaty and thirsty. His hands were clammy and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know how his face looked like. He breathed in and out slowly as if taking his time. Suddenly, he sat up and glanced at the clock. It was 9 in the morning. Tsuna sighed and then realised he had slept, more correctly, fainted on the floor. The brunet could only think in respite that none of his friends better yet Reborn didn't barge into his room like they usually would.

'Wait, Reborn isn't here…' Tsuna distressing something horrible happened took a quick shower managing to even look good which wasn't a problem and threw on his usual clothes consisting of a black suit, in pair with a black tie and his white shirt. He didn't even bother with his hair since Tsuna knew more or less it would be pointless. Hurriedly, he dashed out of his room only to be met with his Sun guardian who wore a tape over his mouth.

"Wa-Onii-san!" Tsuna exclaimed.

Ryohei greeted the newly awakened brunet or at least he tried to but all Tsuna could comprehend form his friend was mumbling. Tsuna went to take the tape off but hesitated. He didn't want to see his friend suffer but he didn't want the silence to go. Compassion for his friend won over selfishness and Tsuna immediately removed the tape.

"Thank you to the extreme, Sawada!"

Tsuna grimaced at the loud shout of his guardian before asking, "Why did you have a tape over your mouth, Onii-san? Why couldn't you remove it yourself? And what are you doing here?"

Ryohei, over the years managed to tone done his voice due to certain someone and opted to use a safe decibel voice. However, short bursts of his 'extremes' would come every now and then. "That tako-head put it over me and coated it with his cloud flames when I was sent to wake you up for breakfast. All of us figured to let you sleep in but Pao-Pao sensei, I mean Reborn, told us we shouldn't pamper you too much."

"I see. Well, let's go then."

"Wait, Tsuna, let me check your arm." Tsuna at first was puzzled. Ryohei rarely called him by his first name but he quickly realised his guardian's intentions and held out his arm. Ryohei pulled back the sleeve and inspected the wound. It was so much like Ryohei to worry about any wound since he found out his flames could speed up the regeneration. The Sun guardian stared at it for a while before bringing out his box weapon. Tsuna now noticed the rings his sun guardian wore. All A-class sun rings. Ryohei used the scalpel covered with his sun flames to heal the small wound. Once done, both walked towards the door, a gunshot rang out and Tsuna slammed the doors open. There, before him was Reborn holding his gun aimed towards Lambo who was cowering after surviving a near death experience.

A tick mark materialised on the brunet. Lambo on seeing his older brother rush towards him and babbled. "Tsuna-nii! Reborn almost killed me!" he whined.

"Reborn…" Tsuna could barely contain his annoyance at his tutor.

"He was whining, a lot." Reborn said.

"What? That's it?"

"Yes, that's it." The brunet could sigh and calmed down Lambo.

"Where are the others?"

"They're preparing the food. They should be coming back-"

"Thanks for waiting!"

Tsuna turned around just to see the delicacies entering the room. There was a blend of European and eastern dishes.

"Oh Tsuna, you're here!" Yamamoto exclaimed.

"Juudaime!"

Tsuna stared at the food. "Can I ask you guys something? Don't get me wrong. I appreciate it but why is there 50 dishes?!"

Ryohei answered him. "We couldn't decide whether you wanted eastern or European. Then Reborn suggested doing both."

Tsuna glared at his tutor who already started to eat while ignoring Tsuna's look. He saw his friends' expectant faces and Tsuna sat at the head of the table and started to eat. He complimented his friends for the rich flavours in the dishes and each felt a sense of achievement to be able to do at least one thing right for their boss ever since yesterday's incident. All of them joined their boss and started to eat as well.

Even while eating, they managed to be noisy. Tsuna wondered if peace would ever descend in the Vongola household. He then took note of the rings worn by his friends and asked, "Everyone, how long have you worn those things?"

"Things, Sawada?" Ryohei replied questioningly.

"I mean the rings."

All the guardians except Lambo looked at their hands and for sure their rings were still there. They looked guiltily until Tsuna sighed and stopped eating.

"You don't have to look so guilty, you know? I actually knew it was impossible to not use the rings what with the war and all. Better yet, all of you did salvage good box weapons if my memory is correct."

"We don't have them anymore." Yamamoto answered. Tsuna beckoned him to continue.

"From what we all can recall in our memories, those box weapons ended up with our past selves. At first, we thought it was in our rooms so we searched for them but there was nothing."

"… I didn't expect that." Tsuna murmured. Breakfast went on as usual though the discussion dampened the mood. Tsuna felt bad and tried to start a topic when the head butler alerted him.

"Decimo, the CEDEF leader is here," the head butler announced.

Tsuna quickly finish his breakfast and told the others to take their time eating. Reborn was already jumping onto Tsuna's head and the young boss coud see Yamamoto and Gokudera gobbling their food to catch up with Tsuna. They called him to wait, and he did. For 10 seconds; before taking off to the main hall of the house. He saw a young man with a briefcase in hand looking at the interior of the house.

"Basil!" Tsuna called out overjoyed to see his friend. Basil turned around, went up to his friend and shook his hand warmly.

"Sawada-dono, it's good to see you again. I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer in Japan when you were recovering." Tsuna waved away at his apology. "Although I would like to exchange pleasant commentaries, you asked for something specific?"

Tsuna looks at him calmly and nodded. "Before you say anything more Basil, let's go to Tsuna's office," Reborn said.

"Reborn-san, of course," Basil replied. The three were later joined by Gokudera and Yamamoto who managed to swallow down the last of their food. They exchanged greetings briefly with Basil and walk behind them falling into step. The Storm and Rain grasping hold of the atmosphere, let go of their childish antics understanding it wasn't the time for one of their one sided quarrel which was technically only Gokudera shouting to the ever agreeable Yamamoto. Tsuna's office was in sight and less than a minute, all were quickly in. Yamamoto leaned against the door while Gokudera stood next to Tsuna's desk. Reborn opted to sit on his desk and the two heads stood in the middle of the room.

Basil handed Tsuna a file and let the young boss read through it. His eyes narrowed, not uttering a word and kept on reading through. When he was done, Tsuna put the file down on his desk and sighed, deeply.

"I wasn't expecting that. Basil is this all the information on them right now?"

"Yes, Sawada-dono. Many of my agents are still gathering out information but it's proven to be difficult. The moment they've spotted, those Millefiore subordinates will target my agents immediately."

"Where are the most common attacks?"

"That's just it, Sawada-dono. We've tried finding a pattern but it makes no sense. All of this suggests resistance."

"So, Shoichi was right. At least from what in your report says, their attacks don't take place in the cities. That's good news." Basil then excused himself to a corner of the room to answer his phone.

"Dame-Tsuna, you're forgetting something." Reborn said.

"I am?"

"What about the sudden attack on you yesterday?"

"Ah, that. I'm not sure. It's possible it could have been one of those usual assassins trying to kill me. Hayato told me to keep an open mind of the Millefiore being behind the incident. Plus I've already asked Shoichi to analyse the contents of that projectile and he's saying it might take a while." Reborn merely acknowledged the little detail.

"By the way, Reborn," Tsuna started. "I've wanted to ask you since yesterday. Before I was hit, you and Mukuro both shouted at me. Now here's what I found strange. My tutor, the greatest hit man in the world actually told me to move when he precisely knew that my Hyper Intution was not working. You could've stopped that makeshift bullet with one of your own. So why didn't you?"

"Heh. Took you this long for you to ask me that, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn cheekily replied. "I guess I should tell you. I **couldn't** move. I knew there was someone on that tower but I couldn't move."

"Wait, if you couldn't move then is the non-Tri-ni-Sette radiation back?!" Tsuna almost screamed. Gokudera was listening closely to their conversation even though he knew it wasn't his right to listen but neither party said anything and he interpreted the Reborn wanted him to pass the information to the others. Yamamoto on the other hand was focusing on Basil.

"Calm down, Tsuna. It was just for a moment. After I went with you to the mansion, I contacted the others. All of them told me they haven't felt any non-Tri-ni-Sette radiation."

Tsuna sighed in relief. If the non-Tri-ni-Sette radiation was back, he would have to start worrying about his tutor and the others. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Yamamoto signalling him to Basil. The CEDEF leader was still on his phone but his actions were getting panicky. Basil sensing the attention of the room shifting to him hung up his phone.

"Basil, what's wrong?" Tsuna asked.

"I…I'm not sure if I can tell you this," he muttered.

"Basil, tell me," Tsuna stated switching into his HDWM.

The CEDEF leader reluctantly said, "I just got a call from base that Master, I mean, your father was attacked about three days ago. "

"What!" Tsuna didn't shout but his voice almost sounded like it did.

"It seems he wasn't hurt but he did say he got injected with some sort of substance."

"Injected?"

"Substance?" mouthed the two guardians.

"Yes, he could not identify the liquid. Master is positive it's not poison."

"Of course, it wasn't poison. If it was the same person, we'll both be dead already."

"Sawada-dono?"

"Basil, Tsuna got attacked too only it was yesterday." Reborn piped up.

"Are you alright?" Basil worryingly asked.

"I'm fine. Basil, what did my dad told the base?"

"Ah, yes. Though it's short notice Sawado-dono, once he knew I was coming to deliver the file to you he said he's coming over here in two days with your mother."

Tsuna's confident and calm demeanour cracked a bit. Reborn looked at Tsuna with amusement. 'They're coming? Mom's coming? Tsuna thought. He could feel his HDWM slipping. The two guardians went up to their boss, placed him in the chair where Reborn smacked his head. Tsuna woke up from his shock before hiding his face with a single thought running through his head. 'They're coming?!'

* * *

**A/N: So this is chapter four. It's only a bit longer as I wanted to make up for the missing month. I want to thank Chrome Nagi Dokuro, LucianaDemon27, azlealady and plantinumheart021 for following and/or favouriting my story. Thanks for being patient. And Chrome Nagi Dokuro, my first reviewer. Honestly, I wasn't even expecting to get a review. I knew I had ppl reading this and it made me happy. **

**Plus it surprised me. When I got this idea, I wanted another author to do it since I prefer to just read but then I realised that he/she wouldn't end it the way I wanted so hopefully I'll meet up with everyone's expectation of the story.**

**Okay, story wise. I wanted to let all of you know that the idea of the guardians monitoring the boss was inspired by another author which was long before I became a member of FF. So the credit of that wonderful idea goes to her/him. I didn't notice till now. Sorry. **

**P.S: Hibari's coming in the next chapter!**

**ALERT: My updates are going to be slow again. I'll try to update as much as I can. Plus if any of you guys know RSI (Repetitive Strain Injury) then please understand that it's also one of the reasons my updates are going to be slow. My wrist is hurting for a while now and writing/typing a lot isn't helping it to heal. **


End file.
